Una Navidad Para Recordar
by ermayoni
Summary: Una amistad que dio paso al amor en las epocas mas hermosas de todo el año. La navida, una fech para recordar. Mi primer fic, espero que les guste!
1. Epocas Decembrinas

_Hola queridos lectores :D!, ¿Cómo están?, espero que de lo mejor xD, la verdad esta es mi primera historia :S! no es de lo mejor xD pero espero que les guste.__ Decidí publicarla solo para saber lo que opinan ustedes de esta historia :D es un completo fanfic romántico & de parejas sorprendentes que no quiero revelar ^^!, trate de escribir lo mejor que pude. Saludos *-*! xD Aquí el primer capitulo, espero recibir criticas constructivas/negativas =) Como tomatazos, piedrazos y demás haahaha! xD Solo denle clic donde dice 'review' y seré muy feliz *-* xD. Mi Primer Fanfic :).._

* * *

_**- Una navidad para recordar -**_

Habían pasado 6 largos años de a ver dejado Hogwarts o todo lo referente a 'Academia' en la vida de la Orden del Fénix y amigos. Todos los Horrocruxes habían sido destruidos en su 6 año gracias a el Trió Dorado y como recompensa a los ministros no les pareció tenerlos un año más a esas personas metidos en Hogwarts si sabían ya de sobra todo lo que hay aprenderían, así que toda  
la 'Orden del Fénix' salió un año antes ingresando así a la Academia de Magia y tomar las riendas de su futuro. Harry había derrotado a Volvemort en el mismo cementerio que mato a Cedric Diggory con el hechizo 'Priori Incantatem' haciendo la varita de Harry mas fuerte que la de Voldemort ya  
que de su lado, no tenia seres queridos , gente como el no tenia 'corazón' y mucho menos tenia amigos, los mortifagos juraban serlo, pero se equivocaban, Voldemort no tenia nada de amigos ni familiares que lo apoyaran ya que el no quería, o al menos eso dijo Hermione un mes después de la muerte de Voldemort. Dumbledore murió por culpa de Voldemort o mas bien por culpa de Snape en el 6 curso, cuando estaba la guerra en Hogwarts, Harry no pudo hacer nada ya que estaba paralizado. Harry, Ron y Hermione habían salido graduados y con honores siendo 'Aurores' en la Academia, con unas notas sobresalientes a los demás.  
Ron Weasley habia dejado hace 6 años la obsecion hacia Hermione, después de entender que tantas discusiones y enojos no llevaban a nada bueno en un futuro , comprendió que no era su 'tipo', el era el jefe de el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y siempre estaba viajando de un lado a otro. Hermione, ella se convirtió en la subdirectora de Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, siempre estaba recorriendo el Ministerio para ver si todo estaba en perfecto orden, hace pocos días había terminado con un tal 'Taylor Smith' el chico tenia ojos azules y pelo castaño, era de fiar pero a Hermione la fastidiaba todo el día pensando en que ella le era infiel con alguno de sus amigos, así que mejor terminaron por la buena y cada quien por su lado, como podía pensar Taylor semejante barbaridad departe de ella, no seria capaz. Harry, termino con Ginny también en su sexto curso, después de tantos encuentros candentes ella con Draco, no pudieron aguantarse mas y se lo dijeron a Harry, Harry ya lo sospechaba Ginny se portaba cada vez mas distante con el, aparte el azabache sabia que su relación no era de lo mas feliz, así que lo tomo sin rencor, y dejo que Ginny y Draco sostuvieran su relación, aunque Ron le diera un infarto. Harry termino siendo director de Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, como siempre fue su sueño, sin compromisos y soltero, la mayor parte del dia la pasaba dentro de su oficina leyendo y firmando millones de papeles.

Harry iba caminando hacia su departamento por las calles mas transitadas  
de Londres 'Kensington Palace Garden' y las fechas de navidad se hacían presentes en todas las casas y edificios con arreglos de Santa Claus, renos y duendes, hacían lucir a Londres de lo mas cómico, el dinero le sobraba a Harry, la fortuna de sus padres, su casa, la fortuna de Sirius y todas las posesiones de los Black lo hicieron millonario, así que porque no tener una vida de lujo, no le gustaba presumir pero no podía desperdiciar tanto cuando su vida de pequeño fue un desastre, quizá se estaba volviendo un poco arrogante como Draco, Harry rio al recordar al rubio. Estaba con su elegante traje negro que Ginny había diseñado justamente para el. Ginny se había vuelto una importante modista en el mundo mágico y muggle. Iba desabrochándose el nudo de la corbata color azul, todo el día había  
tenido una larga carga en firmar y llenar papeles de cualquier problema.  
Su móvil comenzó a sonar en su pantalón, la brisa de el aire hiso que le dieran un poco de escalofríos, el dejo su portafolio sobre una banca blanca, mientras sacaba su Nokia y en la pantallita se mostraba el nombre de Ron. Podía ir en auto al  
Ministerio pero prefería dejarlo en el estacionamiento quizá para que no se ensuciara, aunque podía presumirlo ante la gente, pero entonces ¿para que existía la varita, polvos flu y las chimeneas?, así que todos los días se aparecía por los pasillos del Ministerio y regresaba a pie a su departamento queriendo ver gente y respirar el aire navideño, aparte la cabina telefónica roja estaba a la vuelta de su departamento y no era mucho por caminar, se podía transportar facilmente.

- Buenas tardes, habla Harry Potter..- dijo el azabache mientras  
se sentaba en la banca observando los lujosos carros pasar-  
- Déjate de formalismos compañero..- Ron rio ante el comentario de Harry-  
bien sabes que es estresante escuchar todo el día 'eso'..  
- Seguro Ron.. –rio, su pelirrojo amigo nunca dejaría de ser como era, una persona de lo mas 'exagerado' - a que se debe tu llamada?  
- Di todavía que te llamo.. -la voz la cambio como si fuera un bebe  
llorando y aun así ni caso le hacían, sonaba ofendido-  
- Ya Ron, no le hagas al drama.. -rio- serás exagerado.. -rio mas-  
- Bueno querido compañero te llamaba para preguntar.. –Ron cambio su tono de voz rápidamente a uno serio- COMO ESTAS!? -hiso que Harry se retirara el Nokia un poco del oído que Ron era capaz de dejarlo sordo, toda la familia Weasley había tenido un milagro por todavía escuchar con los dos oídos.-  
- Ja –dijo sarcástico Harry- .. serás idiota compañero, bien y tu? -en ese momento vio como el BMW rojo de Draco Malfoy iba pasando por la calle mientras saludaba  
a Harry desde lejos con una sonrisa en su fino rostro y el devolvía el saludo-  
- Oh pues ya sabes.. bien como siempre.. -en ese momento a Harry  
se le vino a la mente una imagen de Ron con lentes negros quitándoselos  
con brillos a su alrededor, Ron podía cambiar su humor y ser tan diferente, quizá era bipolar, aunque así eran los amigos de Harry, muy 'peculiares'.-  
- Oh , tu no eres modesto amigo.. –Harry rio- ya pues, para que llamabas?  
- Mhh veras.. falta un día para navidad y obviamente no la queremos  
pasar solos.. -en eso levanto una ceja Harry por lo de 'solos', eso sonaba 'raro'-  
No estúpido-Ron parecía haber usado Legeremancia, pero era imposible Ron siempre había fallado en esa magia.- también habrá mas gente, no seremos los únicos, pues tu que piensas amigo mio.. –Ron soltó una carcajada-  
- Oh ya –Harry rio nervioso- mhh pues supongo que seria genial.. -miro su reloj de pulsera ese que hace muchos años Hermione o su borreguita(como Harry le decía de cariño sin que nadie supiera solo ella) se lo regalo en su cumpleaños se lo regalo; eran 5:45 pm-  
- Bueno todo el mundo opina lo mismo.. –dijo Ron medio divertido-  
- Y donde será semejante fiesta o que ? -Harry giro su cuello mientras que tronaba un poco, haci era su forma de relajarse-  
-EN TU CASA! -en ese momento Harry si se quedo sordo-  
- ESTAS LOCO RONALD ! –Ahora era el turno de Harry de dejar sin el oído derecho a Ronald- AHH SI NO ES TAN MALA IDEA HARRY MIRA PIENSALO.. (Fue la respuesta de su pelirrojo amigo)- OLVIDALO RON, SI MAL NO RECUERDO DONDE VIVO ES 'DEPARTAMENTO' Y NO CABRIA NI UNA OCTABA PARTE DE LA GENTE QUE INVITARAS.. -Harry si que se había exaltado.. (N/A: pues quien no xD! imagínense invitar a toda la familia Weasley, mas amigos, mas tíos, mas hijos, mas sobrinos, todos metidos en una misma casa..)  
- Mhh entonces la fiesta será en.. –Ron parecía estar pensando en las posibilidades - en mi casa.. –dijo emocionado.

- Estas loco compañero? hay tampoco cabremos, estaremos unos arriba de otros, ya pareceríamos hasta sardinas.. -dijo Harry en un tono de lo mas serio-  
- Si serás idiota Harry no en 'esa casa', en La Madriguera .. –dijo Ron riendo-  
- Amh Ok, empiezo a entender todo.. -se paro de la banca mientras agarraba  
su portafolio de cuero y se estiraba un poco listo para caminar-  
- Y ustedes que decían que el idiota aquí era yo.. -susurro- QUE DIJISTE? -recibió  
como respuesta de Harry- Oh nada amigo.. –rio Ron nervioso- bien entonces te veo mañana aquí a las 9 pm, traer regalos para todos los que conoces o no entras a la casa .. –Ron se carcajeaba- Chao.. -colgó-  
- Ah de perdido deja decir adiós zanahoria.... –dijo Harry sarcásticamente mientras guardaba de nuevo su Nokia en el pantalón - si será Ron.. -rio  
al recordar tantos momentos juntos en su infancia, alado de el pelirrojo había sido de lo mas divertida aun con tantos problemas.-

Camino unos metros mas hasta llegar a la entrada del elegante departamento  
en el que vivía. Enormes ventanales y balcones color oro, el edificio  
pintado de blanco y con un techo negro llenaron su vista .Había un Hall antes de entrar que decía 'Palace Kensington', que era uno de los departamentos mas exclusivos de Londres, entro al Lobby lleno de sillones de cuero, con el piso liso y mas caro, con una alfombra roja, una mesa al centro con un enorme florero con rosas blancas y rojas, elevadores por la izquierda y derecha mientras una escalera  
caracol estaba de el derecho y otra en el izquierdo dando con el primer piso y luego con el segundo y así continuamente, mientras que en medio se encontraba una barra de cedro, con una computadora, archivos, llaves, lapiceros y demás.

Rudolph: Buenas tardes Sr. Potter.. -ese señor medio canoso le abrió la puerta a Harry-  
Harry: que hay Rud? -puso su portafolio en el hombro derecho saludando.-  
Rudolph: lo mismo que todos los días Sr. -hiso una reverencia hacia Harry-  
Harry: me voy, que pases buen día.. -Harry avanzo hacia el primer elevador, mientras tecleaba el piso 14 y observaba al que atendía la barra para registrarse-  
Rudolph: Hasta luego Sr. Potter que pase buena noche..

-Gracias Rud, si ocurre algo que tenga que ver conmigo Avísame.. –dijo Harry bostezando como un gran hipopótamo- Ni lo dude Sr.(dijo Rudolph).  
Harry se metió al elevador, esperando a que subiera al ultimo piso.  
Ese edificio contaba con 14 pisos, un piso para cada dueño, cada piso  
tenia su estilo y costo y el ultimo era el mas caro.. (N/A: Y Harry diciendo  
que no tenia espacio!? De donde ¬¬? xD)  
Harry iba pensando en todo lo que sucedería el 24 de diciembre y los muchos rostros que vería de nuevo, estaba de lo mas feliz por recordar a todos.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando ver un piso muy moderno y elegante. Un lobby con sillones de piel y alfombras de animales con cuadros caros, con un ventanal gigante donde se veía toda la ciudad de Londres.  
Una cocina grande y espaciosa de caoba con todo lo referente a cocina incluido, con una barra para copas y vinos junto varios bancos giratorios negros, 3 baños grandes uno con jacuzzi y regadera a la ves, dos cuartos de servicio (N/A: que ni parecían), y el cuarto mas grande para el, ese departamento lo había comprado ase 5 años, vivir en Grimmauld Place le traía muchos recuerdos, en ese cuarto había un ropero grande, una cama de dos plazas con dosel, como a Harry le gustaban después de tener ese estilo en su dormitorio de Hogwarts, las paredes pintadas en blanco y rojo, una Tv plasma frente a la cama, con una laptop en un escritorio y una estantería de libros que con el paso de el tiempo Hermione le había regalado, pero que nunca acababa de leer, alado de el balcón que daba a la calle y demás. (N/A: El caso es que tenia muchas cosas de ricos no xD y mas cuartos que me da hueva explicar :D). Camino por el Lobby dejando la parte de arriba de su traje en el sofá y el portafolio en la mesa de el Lobby, prendió la Tv de plasma, en donde pasaba un canal decembrino cantando 'Feliz Navidad' o algo  
parecido que no reconocía muy bien a causa del sueño que traía encima. A Hermione en dos meses no la había visto y eso que estaban  
cerca para comunicarse, pero tanto era el trabajo con los Dementares, los Hombres lobos que nadie se comunicaba entre si, tanto trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia los tenia hasta el cuello, y ese 24 de diciembre era una fecha para volver a ver a todos y convivir de nuevo. Ron llevaba 5 años de estar casado con Luna Lovegood y el que decía todos los días de el año, cuando alguien comentaba de la hermosa pareja que el y Luna harían que 'ella no era su tipo', tienen un pequeñito de 4 años llamado Robert Weasley Lovegood, era de lo mas mono, con pelo pelirrojo y ojos azules, Ron le había comentado a Harry que quizá en un año o dos, Ron y Luna volverían a ser padres y darle un hermano con quien jugar a Robert, aunque Harry apostaba que era porque la señora Weasley, por mas vieja que fuera quería tener millones de nietos riendo, jugando y rompiendo cosas en La Madriguera, Molly Weasley siempre le comentaba a Harry cada vez que le veía que cuando se conseguiría pareja para formar un hogar, tener hijos, y Molly se encargaría de cuidarlos, Harry ya era un miembro mas de la familia.  
Y el no le tomaba muy encuentra era feliz soltero con amantes por su vida pero con ninguna se quedaba, Draco le había comentado que se había vuelto un Casanova como en el sus tiempos de Hogwarts, pero que gracias a Ginny había mandando a la mierda a todas esas jovencitas. Sin demás se quedo dormido en el sillón de piel que estaba en la sala escuchando una tierna melodía  
de 'Santa Claus, niños y regalos'.


	2. Sueños y Realidades

**Disclamer: **Creo que no es muy necesario hacer esto, porque es mas que obvio saber que yo no soy la autora de **Harry Potter**, si no que es **J.K Rowling**, hago esto sin fines de lucro y solo por diversión y remodelar el final que la escritora dejo con estos 7 libros, aunque a pesar de todo, izo que me enamorara de la magia que hay en cada uno de nosotros.

_Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia._

_**Segundo Capitulo.**_

_Después de destruir a Voldemort, Harry dejo de soñar cosas horribles y enfermizas por culpa de 'La Profecía' o simplemente el sentimiento de culpa que el sentía por haber causado la muerte a muchas personas inocentes sin intención alguna, cada día se aferraba mas a la realidad y al mundo muggle que lo rodeaba.  
_  
_En una habitación infantil con paredes pintadas de tribunas de Quidditch con movimientos y banderas de Gryffindor había montones de juguetes regados por la alfombra que tenia de suelo la habitación, snitchs de plástico volaban en el techo haciendo recreación a un verdadero partido, un balcón en medio de la pared con unas cortinas blancas y alado de esta un ropero. En medio de la habitación estaba una cuna tallada finamente de madera que tenia el nombre de 'Sirius' grabado en oro, alado estaba una mecedora de la misma madera que la cuna._

- Eres una ternura.. -Dijo Harry acercándose a ese bultito rojo recién nacido que estaba en la cuna rodeado de peluches y envuelto en su manta preferida. Harry acaricio su cabeza mientras jugaba con el poco cabello que tenia.  
- ¡PAPÁ!-Harry escucho a alguien gritar desde lejos aunque no pudo voltear la cabeza ya que 'algo' o mas bien 'alguien' le había abrazado la pierna fuertemente como si de eso dependiera la vida, distrayéndolo. Harry solo atino a mover mecánicamente su cabeza hacia abajo-  
- Apoco no es una ternura mi hermanito.. –rio la infante.  
- Ammh.. ¿Nena, que tal?.. – el azabache se agacho a la altura de la pequeña que tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes y cabellera negra, un poco enmarañado y haciendo unos hermosos buques al final de su cabello, recordándole a 'alguien', por un momento se perdió en su mundo de fantasías.  
- Papi, papi, te extrañaba demasiado –dijo la niña enredando sus bracitos por el cuello de Harry, el solo sintió ese montón de mariposas revoloteando en su estomago, algo en su mente hiso 'Click' por la forma en que lo habían llamado.  
- Cariño, yo también .. –dijo sinceramente, se paro cuidadosamente agarrando el recién nacido entre mantas y lo acurrucaba entre sus brazos sintiéndose el hombre mas feliz del mundo, dándole un tierno beso en la frente.  
- ¡Papi! –dijo la niña llamando la atención de Harry- ¿que tal esta mi vestido nuevo? -dijo la niña girando en su eje como una linda damisela, mostrando un vestido blanco con un lindo moño en medio de la cintura color rosa a juego con unos zapatos de charol blancos.  
- Genial princesa, eres la copia idéntica de los cuentos con hadas. –El se inclino a la altura de la pequeña mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente y los dos miraban a la persona que tenia Harry en sus brazos.  
- Mamá y yo fuimos a "Madame Malkin" a comprarla, por un momento me enoje tanto..-dijo la pequeña mirando a Harry con sus ojos esmeralda que reflejaban confusión.

-¿Y eso, porque te enojaste tanto amor? –dijo Harry sentándose en la mecedora mientras que su 'princesita' se sentaba en la alfombra y abrazaba a un gigante oso color miel que estaba alado de la cuna de su hermano.

- Es que, algunas personas estaban haciendo enojar a mama en "Twilfitt y Tatting" diciéndole de cosas, pude notar en sus ojos señales de enojo y sentimiento y nos tuvimos que ir de hay.. –dijo la niña, Harry empezaba a creer que esa pequeña tenia muchas, mas bien, demasiadas cualidades a una amiga que tenia desde la infancia.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijeron a mama princesa? –dijo Harry mas interesado.

- Demasiadas cosas feas.. –hundió su cara como pudo en el cuello de el gigante oso. – Le decían que se había casado contigo, solamente por interés y la fama.. -levanto sus ojos esmeralda mientras Harry notaba como unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban.

Harry instintivamente se paro de la mecedora y se sentó a un lado de la niña quitando el gigante oso de en medio.

-Cariño, nunca óyeme bien, nunca le hagas caso a toda esa gente, simplemente les agrada ver sufrir a los que los rodean.. –paso un brazo por los hombros de su hija que tenia la cabeza agachada mientras la jalaba hacia el. – Tu madre y yo nos casamos porque nos amamos y eso seguirá siendo para toda la vida y mas cuando tu y Sirius están a nuestro lado, ustedes son fruto de nuestro amor princesa, no lo dudes. –Harry, como agradecimiento recibió un beso tronado en la mejilla departe de su hija, y hay se quedaron sentados en la alfombra, Harry con las piernas cruzadas mientras con el brazo derecho

Cargaba a Sirius mientras con la otra abrazaba a su hija de la cintura que estaba con las piernas estiradas i recargada en el hombro de su papa.

-¿Princesa, donde dejaste a tu mami? –dijo Harry tratando de confirmar sus sospechas.

- Se quedo en la cocina haciendo la comida, dijo que de postre haría gelatina de fresa.. –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Jean, se suponía que el postre era sorpresa cariño.. –Harry reconocería esa voz aunque estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia, en cualquier parte de el mundo, la conocía a la perfección, iba a posar la mirada a la voz que provenía de la puerta cuando..

_Ella Bailando te hipnotiza, el cuello te agarra y rompe tu camisa..(1) –se escucho por todo el lujoso departamento de Harry Potter._  
¡PUM! –Fue el sonido que se escucho después de la canción proveniente del móvil de el azabache, Harry había despertado de su sueño o fantasía gracias a el sonido de su móvil y a la "gentil" persona que lo llamo cuando todo el mundo esta dormido, ¿Quien carajo se creía para arruinar de la manera mas estúpida su sueño?, y mas cuando estaba en la mejor parte.  
Harry se levanto somnoliento y enfadado del suelo, sobándose el con la palma de su mano su trasero después de la caída de el sofá hasta el suelo por tremendo susto que le sacaron. Busco con la mirada su móvil por la mesa que estaba en el centro, pensando que tubo suerte al no haberse pegado en la cabeza con la mesa a causa de el salto mortal que había hecho, podría asegurar que era un Record Olímpico.  
- ¿Que quieres Draco?.. -dijo bostezando mientras se tiraba de nuevo en el sofá.  
- Ohh, -dijo Draco conteniendo la risa - así que mi amiguito Harry Potter no esta de muy buen humor para charlar con el galán que tiene por amigo.. -rio.  
- Pues me acabas de despertar de un sueño que nunca pensé tener, estúpido .. –dijo Harry sarcástico haciendo reír mas a su rubio amigo.

-Harry, créeme que no necesitas soñar con Hermione desnuda en tu cama para poder ser feliz, cuando solamente basta con que te le lances, estoy seguro que te dará un "Si" por respuesta antes de lo que Ronald grita.. –dijo estallando a carcajadas porque suponía que había echo enfadar mucho mas a Harry.

- Cierra esa enorme boca Draco, no quieres que te lance un "Silencius", por decir tanta babosada, apuesto que esas neuronas que se suponía que tenias caducaron hace poco tiempo.. –dijo Harry poniendo su brazo izquierdo de almohada.  
- ¿Para que llamabas tan temprano 'Draquito'?, porque te informo que la gente normal duerme a estas horas de la mañana. -rio, Malfoy odiaba que lo llamaran  
así excepto su 'esposa', se ponía tan rojo cuando su mujer lo mimaba.  
- ¡Calla Potter!- Draco hiso el tono de una voz de un Sr. que había visto en una película muggle llamada 'Wars Star' (2) o como se llamara.

- Y para tu información, te comunico que la gente normal duerme por la noche y alguna parte de la mañana, pero no duermen cuando son las 2 de la tarde y contando..-dijo Draco burlándose de su pelinegro amigo.

- ¿Que? –contesto Harry entrecortadamente- ¿Estas hablando enserio Draco?

- ¿Que ganaría yo con echarte mentiras estúpido? –dijo burlonamente.

- No lo se, pero valla, no creí que pudiera llegar a dormir tanto.. –dijo Harry caminando a su cocina mientras abría su refrigerador y sacaba una botella de _'Coca Cola'_ y se estiraba

Por un vaso de vidrio al fregadero.

-Eres un holgazán de primera Harry –rio- bueno, llamaba para preguntarte otra cosa, no para comentar de lo flojo que puedes llegar a ser..

- Ha si, ¿que sucede? –tomo un trago de el vaso de vidrio soltando un pequeño eructo

- A veces puedes llegar a ser tan corriente Harry.. –Draco lanzo un suspiro- pero en fin,

¿Solo quería saber si asistirás a la cena de navidad hoy por la noche?

-Si, eso supongo, hace mucho tiempo que no convivimos con todos los de la Orden y familiares, aparte de no verlos con todos los asuntos del Ministerio.. –dijo dirigiéndose a algún pasillo de su enorme departamento que llevaba hacia su habitación.

- Sera de lo mas divertido, todo mundo ira.. –rio- y espero que los niños vean y conozcan  
gente nueva y puedan dejarme ser feliz al menos por unas horas.. –dijo angustiado.  
- Ha pero si por algo te llamas Draco, a pesar de todo espero que estén en una condición buena.. -rio.  
- Si papá, lo que digas.., si serás idiota Harry, para tu información soy "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"... –dijo sin pena alguna- dejo de molestar para que llegues "temprano" a el Ministerio –Draco contuvo una carcajada.  
- Que patán eres.. –rio- Bueno te dejo, necesito cambiarme para tratar los nuevos casos.  
- Aja, seguro, si lo que vas a hacer al Ministerio es a estar de "casanova"..

- No te metas en lo que no te llaman Draco, aparte.. –Harry tomo aire para llenar completamente sus pulmones- ¡NO OLVIDES LLEVAR REGALO PARA LOS CONOCIDOS, O NO ENTRAS! –grito Harry a todo pulmón, colgando inmediatamente y dejando a un Draco alejado de la bocina de su móvil y saltando por tremendo grito que se echo su amigo.  
_Harry entro a su habitación estallando de la risa mientras tiraba su móvil en su cama, volteo a ver la tv de plasma encendida y justamente marcaban las 2:30 pm y justo en media hora empezaba el trabajo duro, en el Ministerio no paraban, bueno la magia tampoco. Se paro corriendo hacia el baño mientras se desvestía lo mas rápido que podía y dejaba la ropa botada por el mármol de el piso, se metió bajo el chorro de agua frio mientras se pasaba el jabón por el cuerpo como podía y el shampoo por el cabello haciendo restablecer sus habilidades de cazador como una ves lo fue jugando Quidditch, rompiendo marca mundial en "Báñate y cámbiate lo mas rápido que puedas". Entro a su cuarto mientras buscaba en su armario su smoking color crema, lo boto en la cama mientras abría otro cajón y de el sacaba unos boxers blancos y se los colocaba, de un paso llego a su cama y se empezó a poner la camisa de manga larga, los pantalones y la chaqueta color crema con los primeros 3 botones de su camisa desabrochados, se metió su celular al pantalón que estaba tendido en la cama y corrió a la sala de donde agarro su portafolio botado en el suelo.  
_Cuando iba a salir por el elevador de su departamento –Pensó- lo mas seguro es que llegaría mas tarde de lo que ya era y mejor se dirigió a la chimenea de mármol y caoba con incrustaciones de oro y diamantes en ella con relojes, fotos antiguas de la Orden, amigos y familiares sobre ella, agarro algo de polvos flu que estaban en una vasija y se metió dentro de la chimenea, mientras gritaba con la respiración entre cortada. "Ministerio de Magia" -¡Plaf!- se escucho por todo el departamento, Harry había desaparecido.  
_Humo verde apareció en la chimenea de donde salía Harry Potter, sacudiéndose el polvo y cenizas de el smoking, camino por el largo piso de madera azul, miro las pulidas paredes de madera, preguntándose como rayos le hacían para que estuvieran tan brillosas todos los días del año, pero pensándolo bien, era estúpido preguntarse eso, sabiendo que la magia existía en cada rincón de ese enorme edificio, miro la fuente, mientras esta le daba un aire fantasioso con una bruja, un mago, un centauro, un duende y un elfo domestico estaban en una posición demasiado extraña causándole unas cuantas risas, siguió caminando entre tanto tumulto de gente ya que a las 3 pm era la hora pico, cuando los nuevos casos y problemas llegaban, subió a uno de los tantos elevadores color dorado, mientras miles de memorándums entraron de color violeta y a un lado el sello del Ministerio, estaba seguro que una de las tantas cartas que estaban hay, estaban destinadas directamente a la oficina de Harry Potter.  
_

_Tecleo el numero dos de el elevador junto con montones de gente, espero unos cuantos segundos hasta que las puertas de el elevador se abrieron dejando ver un pasillo largo y liso de madera y puertas de roble por todos lados, con una zona muy espaciosa pero desordenada con varia gente en cubículos trabajando como locos. El padre de Ron se había vuelto uno de los directores en investigar el uso de los objetos muggles, la obsesión de toda su vida por fin se había echo realidad.  
Ron se encontraba en la quinta planta y donde se suponía que debía estar, Hermione seguramente estaba en alguna planta del ministerio informándose de los nuevos acontecimientos de el mundo mágico y muggle. Harry siguió caminando por el pasillo de madera mientras saludaba a gente  
conocida y desconocida, hasta que choco con alguien, gracias a que iba distraído, mirando al suelo.  
_- Oh discúlpeme.. - dijo Harry levantando la vista.  
- Oh no hay problema.. - Harry escucho una vocecita muy reconocida.  
- ¡OHH GINNY! –todos voltearon a mirar a Harry por su reacción, mientras el les hacia un ademan con la mano en señal de que no había ocurrido nada y todos siguieron metidos en los asuntos, aunque algunas chismosas, espiaban disimuladamente.  
- ¡Que sorpresa verte por acá! -dijo Harry con una sonrisa sincera.  
- ¡Oh, lose hace tiempo que no me paraba por aquí! – Ginny le estrecho la mano, mientras Harry la aceptaba gustoso.  
- ¿Que haces por estos rumbos Ginny? - no era común ver a Ginny en el ministerio después de tanto tiempo que no se paraba por hay.  
- Veras.. –dijo- ahí ciertas "personitas" que quieren ver a Draco.. –rio, mientras Harry volteaba a ver a sus brazos a una pequeña bebita dormida de dos años con pelo rojizo y un vestidito amarillo muy mona, y en la mano de Ginny a un pequeño de 5 años y el pelo dorado con tez blanca y con sus grandes ojos grises que hipnotizaban a cualquiera, demasiado inquieto jalando a su mama de la mano.

- ¡Mami!, apúrale, papi nos esta esperando.. -dijo el pequeñito con unos jeans y playera roja con snitch en movimiento de lo mas "cool". - ¡Quiero ver a papi! - el niño seguía insistiendo jalando a su mama para que caminara, sin hacer que esta avanzara en lo mas mínimo.  
- Vamos Scorpius, tranquilo.. -decía Ginny tratando de calmar al niño. – Todavía resta mucho tiempo.  
- Veo que tu niñito salió inquieto.. –dijo Harry riendo, deteniendo la pelea entre madre-hijo.  
- Veras, quiere ver a su papa.. -dijo riendo igual que Harry.  
- Creo que te has equivocado porque, "Draco" esta en la quinta planta y no en la  
segunda.. -rio mas Harry.  
- Si, me acabo de dar cuenta ¿sabes? - en ese momento algo la jalo del pantalón una vez mas.  
- ¡MAMI, QUIERO IR CON PAPI EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO!.. -Dijo el pequeño rojo de enojo.  
- Wo, estoy pensando que ese niño tiene los pulmones de un Weasley.. –dijo Harry viendo al niño.

- Si, yo también lo pienso, heredo los pulmones de mi madre, Molly, grita igual que cuando nos regañaba.. –dijo riéndose.

- Scorpius, no seas tan berrinchudo y saluda a Tío Harry.. -el niño miro a Harry de arriba abajo y de regreso, examinándolo, y cuando estuvo seguro le tendió la mano que le quedaba libre a Harry.  
- Konnichiwa, ojisan(3).. -dijo el niño feliz expresando sus dotes para el japones y lo orgulloso que estaba al ir a la escuela mas cara de todo Londres.  
- Konnichiwa, Scorpius, dözo yoroshiku(4)**.** -Harry rio mientras que el pequeño a la vez sonreirá por saber que Harry le había entendido lo que dijo.

- Bien, veo que Scorpius te presume lo bien que esta su Japonés.. –dijo Ginny soltando la mano de el

Pequeño para revolver su dorado cabello.

-Si, demasiado bien para saber que solo es un pequeño de kínder garden.. –dijo Harry sonriendo a su sobrino.  
- Bueno Harry, nos vamos , estos niñitos están demasiado inquietos.. -dijo acomodándose mejor a la bebe que tenia en brazos.  
- Bueno entiendo, o al menos eso intento Ginny, nos veremos en la noche.. –dijo Harry.  
- Despídanse de su tío Harry, niños.. –dijo Ginny, en ese momento la pequeñita que estaba dormida  
abrió los ojos somnolienta dejando ver sus hermosos ojos azules.  
- Aio tío Haddy..(5) -dijo bostezando, haciendo que Scorpius se riera ante la reacción de su hermana.  
- Adiós Amanda. -dijo Harry agarrando la pequeña mano de la nena.  
- Dewa, mata ojisan.(6)-dijo Scorpius sonriéndole a su tío, Harry había conocido a ese niño hace 3 años, pero en verdad había cambiado, y no lo había visto después de hace 2 años por tanto trabajo que tenia, y al parecer Scorpius no lo recordaba en absoluto.  
- Sayônara Scorpius.(7) – dijo Harry revolviendo aun mas el dorado cabello de el pequeño.

- Harry, ¿iras a la cena de esta noche? –dijo Ginny.

- Por supuesto, hace tiempo que no veo a todos reunidos. –confeso.

- El trabajo te tiene ahogado, Harry, deberías darte unas merecidas vacaciones.

- Lo se, van varios años de no ir a La Madriguera a causa de el trabajo, pero pues son responsabilidades Ginny, tu lo sabes, a lo mucho puedo ver a los de la Orden de el Fénix que trabajan aquí.

- Esta bien, entenderé, o al menos eso tratare. –dijo Ginny sonriéndole sinceramente. –Bien me voy, hasta luego Harry.

- Hasta luego Ginny, nos vemos esta noche. – Harry recibió como respuesta un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo.

Ginny paso por un lado de Harry, tratando de buscar algún bendito elevador para poder ir al quinto piso donde se encontraba Draco Malfoy, su queridísimo esposo.

Harry grito desde el pasillo a todo pulmón - ¡LLEVA REGALO PARA LOS CONOCIDOS O NO ENTRAS GINNY! -rio mientras todo mundo lo miraba de nuevo extrañados por semejante grito.  
- ¿OLVIDAS QUE ES MI CASA, POTTER? -se escucho a lo lejos, Harry solo rio al igual que la risa de Ginny se escuchaba seguido por el 'Tin!' del elevador.

_Harry siguió caminando por aquel pasillo donde muchas miradas lo cuestionaban por su extraño comportamiento, con portafolio en mano, siguió pensando, ese retrato de Ginny con sus dos tiernas criaturas podría ser en este preciso momento su 'familia', pero no, hace mucho la relación de ellos dos había terminado, no de la manera mas común y corriente, pero con un fuerte lazo de amistad.  
Eso le hiso recordar el sueño que había tenido esa madrugada, pero todo se esfumo cuando se le vino a la mente que solo fue una __fantasía__ ni mas ni menos._

_Que irónica era la vida, Ginny y Harry tenían una relación, pero cuando esta termino, Ginny se fue con Draco, con dos bebes en vida, mientras Harry seguía con su vida de "Casanova" quizá, disfrutando de su juventud que poco a poco se esfumaba. Y ahora la chica que algún día fue suya, era __**"Ginevra Molly Malfoy Weasley".**_

Aclaraciones:

_Ella Bailando te hipnotiza, el cuello te agarra y rompe tu camisa..(1) _– Harry tiene esto como tono de celular, es el principio de la canción: Na de Na – Khriz & Angel.

_- 'Wars Star' (2) _– En esta parte, Draco se equivoca pero el quería decir "Star Wars".

_- Konnichiwa, ojisan(3).. _– Scorpius quiere decir "Hola tío" en Japonés

_- Konnichiwa, Scorpius, dözo yoroshiku(4) _– Harry quiere decir "Hola, Scorpius, es un placer", en Japonés

_- Aio tío Haddy..(5) _– En esta parte, Amanda quiere decir "Adiós tío Harry" , entiendan es una bebe.

_- Dewa, mata ojisan.(6) _– En esta parte, Scorpius dice "Hasta luego tío" en Japonés._  
_

_- Sayônara Scorpius.(7) _– Y en este dialogo, Harry le dice a Scorpius, "Adiós Scorpius" en Japonés.

Ok, lo acepto, amo el Japonés como no tienen idea xD, perdón por no escribir lo mas rápido que se puede, pero la inspiración no sale, hago esto sin fines de lucro y demás.

_Solo sean tan amables de dejar un review, trato de saber en que_

_Fallo y en que soy buena. Tratando de ver que opinan los demás sobre lo que escribo._

_**H/Hr True Love. – Pese al final que escribió J.K Rowling.**_


	3. ¿Me confundes?

Capitulo 101  
"¿Me confundes?"

Harry siguió su rumbo entre todos los cubículos con gente adentro,hasta estar frente a su oficina con un estampado de oro, que decía "Director de Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica" (Harry James Potter). Se sintió orgulloso por haber llegado tan alto en su vida laboral, cuando todo mundo le decía que "Algún día, el no iba a ser nadie y solamente se sustentaría con la fama que le trajo esa cicatriz en forma de rayo", aunque el siempre se esforzó en su carrera para llegar hasta donde hoy.  
Miro a su costado, una puerta que decía "Subdirectora de Departamento  
de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica". Alado de cada puerta, se ubicaban varios escritorios con sus respectivas recepcionistas privadas de los mas importantes directores para atender avisos, documentos o algunas llamadas importantes hacia su jefe. Lanzo una mirada al aire mientras entraba a su oficina,  
y ponía su portafolio en la mesa ejecutiva, no cavia duda de que era un importante ejecutivo, se sentó en su silla giratoria de cuero mientras repasaba con la mirada toda su oficina que tenia un pequeño bar, alfombras de animales, muchos estantes de caoba con libros de cualquier asignatura que habían sido obsequiados por sus amigos, giro en la silla y observo el gran ventanal que mostraba todo Londres, el sabia que el Ministerio de Magia era otro lugar por dentro y por fuera. Un edificio destartalado y con vidrios rotos y sin puertas, mientras que las paredes a la vista de la gente habían sido rayadas por graffitis. Pero por dentro, era de lo mas fino que te podías imaginar, elevadores y escaleras de color dorado mas brillosos que nada, mientras que los vidrios por dentro estaban cerrados y nuevos, las paredes limpias y con forros elegantes sin ninguna mancha de pintura. Se notaba que a los muggles no se les hacia placentero entrar a "ese" lugar "feo y desastroso" aunque fuera todo lo contrario, la primera impresión no siempre es la mas buena, aparte de que afuera de el Ministerio de Magia hay basura por todos lados y no prefieren acercarse,aparte de los hechizos departe de los aurores no permitían la entrada a nadie .Si alguna persona quería comprarlo, alguien encargado en el mundo muggle decía que no, el dueño, que era un "Squib" sabia sobre la existencia de el mundo muggle y mágico, el tenia estrictamente prohibido vender ese edificio aunque fuera una suma de dinero demasiado grande para ese feo edificio.

Harry estaba concentrado mirando la bonita vista, que era el atardecer, pensaba en que le compraría a cada uno de sus conocidos. Hasta que tocaron a su puerta distrayéndolo de todos sus pensamientos.  
- Adelante- Respondió, mirando todavía a lo lejos el río Támesis. - ¿Qué se te ofrece Elizabeth?(N/A: una de sus tantas secretarias) –dijo sin voltear a mirar a la puerta,  
- ¿Ahora me confundes con Elizabeth, Harry? –rio levemente la persona que estaba en la puerta, Harry solo atino aa la dueña de aquella voz  
ra el atardecernero demaciado fueraia su gefe. girar el asiento para ver a la dueña de aquella voz tan reconocida.  
- Lo siento..–rio apenado -no era mi intención borreguita, pero adelante..-dijo mientras le lanzaba a Hermione una mirada de arrepentimiento lo bastante tierna.  
- No hay problema, sabes que a ti con esa mirada de cordero apunto de ser sacrificado se te perdona todo..–dijo detrás de la puerta de roble con la cabeza apenas asomada. - Uno se acostumbra ¿sabes? -rio mas, aunque en ese momento ya había pasado a la oficina y tomo asiento frente a el escritorio de Harry.  
- Pues veras Harry, vengo porque el Ministro PiusThicknesse me a informado que.. –Harry definitivamente no escuchaba lo que su amiga le decía ya que estaba en otro mundo observando lo bien que se veía Hermione, mientras recordaba todas las veces que estuvieron juntos o en algún baile, Hermione iba de lo mejor vestida a trabajar, llevaba una playera blanca de tirantes donde arriba de esta estaba un chaleco café, después bajo la mirada mientras observaba las piernas de esta con una falda un poco arriba de la rodilla color blanca, pero como estaba con una pierna cruzada el muslo se veía poco, y termino su recorrido hasta llegar a las botas cafés muy lindas que hacían juego.  
- ¡Llamando a la tierra de Harry Potter! -dijo Hermione pasándole una mano por los ojos a Harry, lo bastante preocupada al ver que su amigo estaba con la boca abierta y sin hablar.  
- Te ves hermosa.. -dijo Harry cambiando de tema drásticamente mientras la miraba seriamente y Hermione se sonrojaba.  
- ¿Que? ..– dijo tratando de hacerse la que no entendió.  
- A no nada.. -dijo apenado con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, ni cuenta se había dado de lo que dijo. - ¿que decías? -rio.  
- Sabes, últimamente te desconectas mucho del mundo en que vives, pero gracias por prestarme atención.. -rio mas Hermione, mientras hacia un mohín como niña tal cual de 4 años.  
- Estaba muy entretenido viendo –su mente empezó a trabajar para ocultar lo que realmente observaba, una prenda de ropa debajo de la falda (no entremos en detalles xD!) - .. viendo la alfombra ¿sabes? -el trataba de ocultar que estaba 'viendo' y no era precisamente la alfombra, pero Hermione, como buena aurora siempre descubría a Harry con las manos en la masa.  
- Seguro Harry, seguro.. -rio más por la conducta de su amigo. - Como te decía, el ministro me dijo que Alecto Carrow y Amycus Carrow, esos malditos hermanos han sido capturados hoy gracias  
a la ayuda mía y de Pansy.. -dijo feliz, habían estado buscando a esos dos infelices ya que estuvieron atacando a varios alumnos cuando fue la muerte de Dumbledore y habían logrado escaparse.  
- ¿Y eso significa? ..–dijo Harry mientras ordenaba unos papeles sobre su escritorio y los metía a un cajón, definitivamente la mente de Harry estaba muy pero muy lejos de un planeta llamado "Tierra".  
- Significa que al fin pasaremos una navidad estupenda y sin mortifagos. –guardo silencio por unos segundos- al menos por el momento.. -rio, mientras que ponía su mano que estaba cálida a pesar de el frio que hacia por el invierno, sobre la de Harry , el dio como respuesta un pequeño brinco, ya que estaba muy concentrado metiendo esos papeles de "quien sabe que" en el cajón.  
- ¿Eso es genial no Harry? -dijo Hermione entregándole una tímida pero sincera sonrisa.  
- Es la mejor noticia que me han dado en mucho tiempo –sonrió- y mas viniendo de tu parte Herms. –dijo Harry feliz.

- Lo mejor seria ver a toda esa manada de niños, hace tiempo que no los vemos..–sonrió con un brillo especial en sus ojos, que desde hace tiempo la caracterizaba.

- Enserio Herms, tu naciste para ser madre -rio- siempre tienes esa alegría sobre los infantes. - Lo único que hiso Hermione fue sonrojarse ante el comentario de su amigo.

- Aparte, adivina a quien vi hace rato.. –dijo Harry

- Ammh , no pienso usar "Legeremancia", así que tendrás que decirmelo.. –Herms en ese momento quito su mano sobre la de Harry.  
- Esta bien, pues esta _tarde vi a Ginny y a los dos niños..–_dijo Harry sonriendo al recordar a su sobrino Scorpius y lo demasiado listo que era para su corta edad._  
_Hermione solo soltó un suspiro como respuesta.

- Que ternura –sonrió- pero ¿que hacía Ginny por estos rumbos de el Ministerio?–dijo la castaña.

- Pues por lo que Ginny me dijo, los niños querían ver a su padre.. –Harry soltó una risa inocente al solo imaginarse la cara de Draco, cuando sus hijos entraran corriendo desesperadamente a su oficina sin decirle a nadie y haciendo caso omiso de las indicaciones de su secretaria.  
- Es interesante como ha cambiado Ginny al lado de Draco y mas cuando tu pudiste ser el marido de Ginny y papa de esos niños.. – dijo Hermione, levantando su cabeza, mientras que inconscientemente se quedo mirando a la lámpara de araña que colgaba en el techo de la oficina y sus pensamientos empezaron a inundar su mente, hasta que..

- Hermione no habemos de eso, aparte necesito preguntarte algo.. -dijo suavemente Harry, dijo haciendo que Hermione parpadeara y dejara de pensar en el tema de "Que hubiera pasado"  
- ¿Que pasa?–dijo mirándolo a los ojos esmeralda y dejando a un lado sus pensamientos sobre su pelirroja amiga.

- ¿Iras a la fiesta en la madriguera esta noche? -quería confirmar  
que todos fueran.  
- por supuesto, acaso tu no? -Herms en eso levanto su ceja cuestionando  
a cierto azabache.  
- pues eso supongo.. - en eso los dos agacharon la mirada  
a un punto indefinido.  
Y al unisonido y muy animados: NO OLVIDES LLEVAR REGALO A LOS CONOCIDOS  
O NO ENTRAS! - lo dijeron tan felices mientras se miraban soñados  
y se tiraban hacia atrás muertos de la risa..


End file.
